


My Noises and Beeps

by DepressedOnion (JiSugaHoe)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Tourette's Syndrome, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiSugaHoe/pseuds/DepressedOnion
Summary: Just a bit of depressed midnight poetry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Noises and Beeps

I write to forget my mental state.

I pour my thoughts out smoothly like paint,

My canvas of words is no longer blank

As the clock ticks and tocks, it’s now late.

I write to escape my mind.

I type without much thought, I find,

And look back to the page to find it filled so divine

Covered in greatness that cover it’s lines.

But theres an aching need in my chest

It tells me to write and not rest

It screams “nevermind tomorrow's test!”

And I continue until it’s impressed.

But my mind never sleeps,

It makes noises and beeps

It tells me to screech

Like an itch I can’t reach

So I write to forget my mental state, 

I pour my thoughts out like food on a plate

Every click of the buttons increases the rate

Of the noises I make and so terribly hate.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... yeah, so I kinda have Tourettes Syndrome and my tics have been getting worse as of late, which makes it difficult to write until I get intensely focused, I’m sorry, I know it’s been over a month, but this plus a giant brick of writers block on the side is really sucking. I swear I’m working on things, maybe even gonna hop into the TwoSet fanfics soon...


End file.
